ABSURD
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [LUMIN UP (lLuhan X Xiumin)]Kumpulan cerita ABSURD yang masih berlanjut. Luhan minta poppo ama Xiumin saat istirahat. Nah, kenapa malah Sehun yang poppo ama Xiumin?
1. Chapter 1

**ABSURD**

Cast : Kibum and Kyuhyun so past-i.

Summary : Kibum yang kehilangan anak kucing nya. Summary berbeda dengan isi.[KIBUM X KYUHYUN (KIHYUN) /YAOI] Comedy gagal. Absurd. Segala macam.

Disclaimer : Hah... seandainya KiHyun berada dirumah author.

Warning : BL. YAOI. CRACK PAIR. AU. Pemikiran gila author.

**ABSURD**

**LullabyDick **

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Henry mondar-mandir gelisah diruang tamu rumah sederhana mereka. Ponsel yang ia genggam tak kunjung berbunyi. Henry sedang menunggu suami tercintanya menghubungi dirinya balik.

"Apa gue hubungi lagi aja ye?" Henry berkata absurd. Jelas. Henry sangat cinta bahasa, dia ingin menguasai segala bahasa termasuk bahasa gaul ala Indonesia. Tiba-tiba ponsel Henry berdering. "Yo! Hyung!" sahut Henry cepat. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah entah membentuk apa, kebiasaan orang Kanada yah begitu. "Aigoo..." –nah, sekarang Henry mengeluh seperti haelmoni depan rumah author.

"NANI?!" Henry berucap bahasa Jepang kemudian.

"Xie#***yulie#$(&*^^&%." Saat Henry berbicara bahasa Cina, author geleng-geleng otak. "Okay. That's it. Accept." Lanjut Henry sekaligus mengakhiri percakapan dengan suami tercintanya.

"Hah... untung saja." –bagus. Henry mulai berbicara normal kembali.

**ABSURD**

Didalam kamar bersegi kubus bercorak polos dipenuhi warna putih bersih alangkah indahnya. Bocah ingusan yang tidak ingusan lagi duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur bercorak polos berwarna putih indah. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari bingkai foto berwarna putih alangkah indahnya yang memperlihatkan wajah datar bocah itu bersama kucing putih bersih indah nan polos diatas kepala bocah itu. "Miaw..." –dia tidak mencoba mengeong, percaya pada author. "Miaw... aku rindu padamu." –A! Itu nama kucingnya, si Miaw. Nama kucing author yang putih bersih alangkah indahnya.

Tidak lama pintu bercat putih polos dikamarnya diketuk seseorang dari luar. "Kibum-ah... lihat apa yang Baba bawa untukmu." Kibum menyeka genangan air dipelupuk matanya yang berasal dari Insto. "Andwae! Kibum ingin Miaw kembali!" pekik sang bocah.

Diluar, seseorang yang mengatai dirinya 'Baba' harus menghela panjang. Ekor matanya melirik Henry sang istri terCINTA#capslockjebol. "I don't know! Gege harus membujuknya lebih keras. Bila perlu dobrak saja pintu itu!" Henry memberi saran yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

Baba atau kita sebut saja Zhoumi, menghela lagi. Batin Zhoumi meminta maaf kepada leluhurnya karena telah melakukan hal terlarang- menghela adalah membuang keberuntungan.

"Kibum-ah, keluar atau Baba buka paksa pintu mu." Coba Zhoumi. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Zhoumi bersiap mendobrak sebelum suara berat khas anak terCINTA#jebollagi nya menghentikan pose siap merasa sakit miliknya.

"Tidak dikunci Baba..." sahut didalam.

Refleks Henry menepuk punggung Zhoumi- soalnya kalau kepala ketinggian. "Dasar hyung pabo!" hardiknya. Mendahului Zhoumi, Henry memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke kamar anak terCINTA#hah nya itu.

"Kibum-ah... lihat Gege bawa apa?" Henry menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang sedang memeluk seekor kucing putih polos alangkah indahnya. Kibum menoleh. Tatapannya datar. Tapi berbeda dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua tangan Kibum terbuka terarah pada Henry. Henry yang mengerti segera menyerahkan kucing itu. "Mirip Miaw bukan?" buka Henry.

Kibum manggut-manggut. Meski usianya masih 7 tahun, Kibum sudah mengerti Miaw aslinya tidak akan kembali lagi. Jelas. Kibum sendiri yang melakukan percobaan terhadap kucing nya itu. Ntar author ceritain, pokoknya serem.

Henry lega Kibum tidak menolak atau ngambek lagi. "Berterimakasihlah pada Baba." Bisik Henry.

Kibum menengadah, melihat Zhoumi yang berdiri dibelakang Henry. "Xie Xie Baba." Nurut Kibum. Zhoumi tersenyum lebar. Melihat Kibum bahagia merupakan kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda double padanya. "Nde. Kibum-ah." Balas Zhoumi seraya mencium rambut hitam legam lurus Kibum.

"Gege tidak mencium aku?" ujar Kibum polos. Henry tersentak. "Tentu saja, naega aegya!" Henry pun secepat kilat mencium kedua pipi, hidung, dagu, kepala, dahi, bibir, ugh! cukup.

Setelahnya Zhoumi dan Henry keluar, membiarkan Kibum berinteraksi pada kucing barunya. Miaw kedua.

Dan ada yang bertanya mengapa Henry dipanggil Gege oleh anaknya sendiri? Tidak tahu? Tch. Author sendiri bingung. Ingat! Ini cerita absurd.

**ABSURD**

Pada sore yang indah, saat fajar mulai menyingsing. Kibum dengan Miaw kedua diatas kepalanya, berjalan-jalan keliling kompleks perumahannya. Langkah Kibum berhenti saat melihat satu rumah dengan truk yang gede didepan rumah sedang sibuk mengangkut-angkut barang.

"Pindahan ya..." gumam Kibum.

Tertarik. Kibum menjatuhkan pilihan untuk berkunjung sebentar. Hanya sebentar.

**ABSURD**

"Ahjussi! Apa ahjussi pindah ke sini?" tanya Kibum kepada laki-laki dewasa yang sedang mengangkat sofa. "Aniya. Ahjussi hanya pekerja." Jawab sang ahjussi sambil lalu.

Kibum memanyunkan bibir. Bila ahjussi berseragam biru yang baru saja dia tanya adalah pekerja berarti semua ini pekerja. Kibum mencari-cari sosok manusia yang berbeda dari lainnya. Dari dalam rumah, laki-laki dan perempuan#mungkin keluar. Kibum yakin mereka lah pemilik rumah ini. Lihat saja dari pakaiannya- robek sana robek sini. #hadeuh

"Ahjussi... Ahjussi... Apa ahjussi pemilik rumah ini?" teriak Kibum. Kaki kecilnya berlari menuju pasangan itu. Lelaki itu menoleh, tersenyum lebar mendapati seorang bocah imut dengan kucing dikepalanya berlari riang.

"Hey. Nde. Ahjussi baru saja pindah ke sini. Siapa nama mu?" sapa lelaki itu bersikap ramah. Kibum manggut-manggut. Tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan sang ahjussi.

"Noona ini anak mu?" Kibum berpaling kepada sosok berwajah cantik disamping lelaki itu. "Annyeong haseyo, yeoppo Noona. Chaneun, Kim Kibum imnida." Kibum memperkenalkan diri serta merta membungkukkan badan.

Sosok berwajah cantik itu terkekeh geli. Sementara si lelaki telah terbentuk simpangan di dahinya. "Yak! Bocah! Dia ini istriku! Bagaimana bisa aku dipanggil ahjussi dan dia noona." Sungut si lelaki tamvan.

Kibum menggeleng. Berdecak setelahnya. "Anak kecil tidak bisa dibohongi."

DOEENGG

Pepatah dari mana itu?

Dari Kibum, tentu saja.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong! Dia istriku bocah." Keukeh lelaki itu, melepas aura malaikat pada dirinya tadi. "Baiklah. Terserah. Aku malas berhadapan dengan ahjussi berwajah malaikat..." lelaki itu berdehem- merasa terpuji.

"Berhati setan." Lanjut Kibum kalem.

"Bocah ini..." geram lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah Leeteuk. Nah, anak kecil. Dimana rumahmu?" sosok berwajah cantik itu menengahi. Kibum kembali tersenyum lebar. "Tiga blok dari sini. Nomor 247. Bercat putih polos."

"Wah... kau pintar sekali. Usia mu berapa Kibum?" Kibum semakin senang ditanyai noona cantik. "7 tahun 3 bulan. Hanya menunggu waktu 11 tahun 9 bulan lagi, maka aku akan melamar noona." Kata Kibum absurd. Leeteuk menganga tidak percaya. Hell! This boy! –rutuknya.

"Nama noona siapa?"

"Kim Heechul tapi sekarang menjadi Park Heechul. Jangan panggil noona nde. Panggil hyung atau ahjussi." Mata Kibum membulat. "Noona itu laki-laki?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Kenapa kalian..." Heechul menatap Leeteuk meminta bantuan. Dia bingung menjelaskan kepada Kibum. Takut-takut bocah itu salah pengertian. Leeteuk mengangkat bahu, membuang badan#gak buang beneran ya, hanya kiasan.

"Ano... itu... hyung dan ahjussi ini..."

"Apa dia boneka Hyung?!" seru Kibum tiba-tiba. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu rumah. Heechul menoleh, menemukan anak pertamanya berdiri didepan pintu. "Ani, dia..." Kibum segera melesat melewati Heechul.

Mendatangi boneka lucu yang dilihatnya. "Kyeopta..." girang Kibum. Miaw sudah terjatuh sejak Kibum berlari absurd tadi. Dan Kibum tidak sadar sama sekali.

"Kyeopta... Kyeopta..." ucap Kibum berulang-ulang. Matanya berbinar senang melihat boneka lucu itu. Lebih pendek dari Kibum. Berambut ikal coklat. Seputih salju. Mata bulat, berwarna selelehan karamel. Bibir penuh berwarna merah. Memakai baju tebal berwarna putih.

Hah... putih alangkah indahnya.

Boneka itu tidak bergerak. Menatap Kibum bingung.

"Kyeopta!" ujar Kibum. Tangannya mulai beralih mencubit pipi boneka itu. "Uuu... halus..." riang Kibum. Mata boneka itu berkedip-kedip.

"UWAAA... bonekanya bisa bergerak." Jerit Kibum heboh. Tapi, tangannya tidak berhenti mencubiti pipi gembil boneka itu. Merasa bonekanya semakin lucu, Kibum menciumi wajah Boneka itu. Kecup, hirup, kecup, jilat, kecup, hirup, jilat, gigit.

"EOMMA!" teriak sang boneka pada akhirnya.

Heechul dan Leeteuk yang menjadi penonton setia sedari tadi akhirnya turun tangan. Heechul menahan kepala Kibum untuk tidak mencium lagi. "Kibum-ah... dia bukan boneka. Namanya Park Kyuhyun. Usianya tiga tahun dibawahmu. 4 tahun." Jelas Heechul.

Kibum memandang takjub sosok yang dia kira boneka itu. "Dia lucu sekali. Boleh aku memilikinya, hyung?" Heechul semakin bingung dengan berbagai pertanyaan absurd Kibum. Leeteuk akhinya turun tangan.

"Kibum. Kau bisa menemani Kyuhyun dengan datang ke sini setiap hari atau kapan pun kau mau. Bermain bersama. Saat kau dan Kyuhyun sudah besar, baru kau bisa memilikinya." Heechul menatap Leeteuk seolah menyiratkan, 'Are You Serious?'

"Saat aku besar?" tanya Kibum antusias.

"11 tahun 9 bulan lagi." Leeteuk meniru perkataan Kibum. Mendengar itu, Kibum senang bukan main. "Aiye! Yippie yo. Yippie ye."

"Kau akan menjadi milikku 11 tahun 9 bulan lagi, Kyunie!" seru Kibum.

Kyuhyun kecil hanya menatap datar Kibum. Tidak mengerti sama sekali mengapa laki-laki berwajah tamvan itu gila sendiri heboh sendiri.

Kibum kembali mencium Kyuhyun. Sekarang tepat di bibir. Tidak hanya mengecup, Kibum mengemut bibir merah Kyuhyun seperti permen. "Ehm, sangat manis." Ujar Kibum menjilat bibir bawah dan atas Kyuhyun bergantian. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tidak tahu bibirnya semakin membengkak atas ulah Kibum.

Heechul dan Leeteuk saling tatap. "Astaga! Hyung!"

**ABSURD**

Henry dan Zhoumi datang terburu-buru ke kediaman Park. Mereka memang sempat panik mencari Kibum apalagi menemukan Miaw pulang sendiri#goodboy. Untung saja seorang laki-laki bernama Leeteuk menelefon bahwa anak mereka berada dirumahnya. Henry tidak percaya Kibum betah dirumah orang lain. Makanya, mereka sangat penasaran sekarang.

Zhoumi memencet bel. Tidak lama pintu dibuka dari dalam. "Ah, Zhoumi dan Henry?" sahut Leeteuk dengan lesung pipi andalannya. Zhoumi mengangguk. "Masuklah, kita makan malam bersama." Ajak Leeteuk yang di amini Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Kibum!" panggil Henry. Kibum yang sedang duduk diatas sofa dengan Kyuhyun dipangkuannya, tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedetik pun. Henry berdecak. "Ya! Kau tidak menya..." Perkataan Henry terpotong saat melihat Kibum dengan penuh sayang membelai-belai rambut bocah imut dipangkuannya.

"Nugu?" Henry duduk disebelah Kibum.

"Kyuhyun. Park Kyuhyun. Tiga tahun dibawahku." Jelas Kibum tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang fokus menonton kartun. Henry coba mengambil Kyuhyun, "Ya! Gege! Tidak bisa."

Henry tersentak, "Kau membentakku?! Tch. Pelit sekali." Zhoumi mendatangi member keluarganya. "Kau menyukainya?" Kibum mengangguk. Mencium sekilas pipi Kyuhyun.

"Dia milikku 11 tahun 9 bulan lagi."

Henry dan Zhoumi saling tatapan. "Gege, anakmu pervert sepertimu." Henry berkata dingin. Zhoumi menyengir lebar. "Hehehehe..."

Dari kejauhan Heechul dan Leeteuk tertawa geli melihat keluarga kecil itu. "Ternyata orangtua Kibum sama seperti kita. Kenapa anak itu terheran tadi?" gumam Heechul.

"Kau bertanya padaku? Anggap saja Kibum aneh seperti Kyuhyun." Balas Leeteuk.

**ABSURD**

11 tahun 9 bulan kemudian...

"Kau yakin Bum? Bahkan kau baru lulus sekolah? Kyuhyun masih sekolah?"

"Gege kira aku bercanda. Kyuhyun itu aneh. Aku akan menikahinya besok!"

"Kau juga aneh, bodoh."

"Terserah!"

**ABSURD**

**-END-**

Tebar ke-absurdan Author. Lalalala.

Tenang, masih ada Epilog. Sebaiknya yang puasa tutup mata karena author lagi kagak puasa. Hohohohoho.

**EPILOG**

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah ke atas lalu atas ke bawah. "Lakukan saja manusia aneh." Sembur Kyuhyun sadis. Paling tahu kapan mata kelam itu berubah makin gelap penuh nafsu.

"Aku akan melakukannya juga, Kyunie. Nah, sekarang aku mulai mencium bibirmu, okay?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Membiarkan Kibum menerkam bibirnya ganas. Anehnya, Kibum paling senang hanya menjilati permukaan bibir Kyuhyun. "Selalu manis..." gumam Kibum disela ciumannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kibum memang aneh. Saat pasangan berlomba-lomba lebih unggul. Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun hanya diam jika mereka sedang berciuman. Lebih menghayati- menurut Kibum.

"Eugh..." desahan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kibum beralih ke leher putihnya. Memberi cap-cap CINTA#lupa,ya,kalo,Capslockauthorjebol. "Eungh..." desahan Kyuhyun semakin panjang. Tangannya mengalung pada leher Kibum.

Kibum semakin semangat mengerjai Kyuhyun. Dia suka corak putih dengan bulat-bulat merah sekarang.

Masuk ke tahap inti.

Kibum mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya.

**-END-**

Timpuk aja author!

Noh, author nya disana. Saya hanya asistennya dia. Buat nulis hal absurd diakhir ngebantu dia. Jangan salah kan saya.

Saya hanyalah seseorang yang penuh limpahan berkah. Behahahahaha.

Betul dah, si D(ick) mulai gila. Mentang-mentang kagak puasa, diakan udah nodaian mata saya, kalian juga kan, kan. Bagus saya datang tepat waktu.

Karena saya yang bikin kata END diakhir. #timpukasistennnn!

Ah iya, kata D(ick) cerita diatas masih ada yang kurang. Alasan Miaw mati. Nah, waktu saya sms, D(ick) kagak tau. Dia mah udah nge-fly. Jadi susah diajak komunikasi. Sehingga, sebagaimana mestinya. Saya asisten yang baek pake laut ini lah yang akan menjelaskan berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri.

Di hari yang cerah, Kibum berjalan bersama Miaw. Tiba-tiba truk gede datang. Kibum teringat film yang dia tonton. Seekor kucing yang bisa terbang saat truk melintas.

Dengan penuh perasaan, Kibum melempar Miaw. Dan... **END.**

Akhir kata tugas saya selesai sudah.

Ah, saya asisten dalam artian yang nge-post cerita D(ick). Dia kagak punya pulsa modem. D(ick) sedang MISKIN.

BUAHAHAHAHAHA.

Salam,

TJH-Meka.


	2. Chapter 2

ABSURD

Thank's For Your Review For Chap 1

|chocosnow|vietakyu33|Rpsckhalways|xoxoxo|Raein13|LumpiaKimchi|SujuELF|Kim XiuXiu Hunnie|ikazordick|kyuminhae|cuttie kyu|mifta cinya|FiWonkyu0201|donaTan144|Miss ChoChoffee|

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Ide cerita murni punya saya.

Pair : KAiSOO

LullabyDick

Presents

.

.

Mentari pagi yang menyilaukan mengusik tidur Do Kyungsoo didalam mobil kodok nya. Namja berperawakan manis dan imut itu menggeliat kecil dan mengucek-ngucek mata.

"O!" mata Kyungsoo membola melihat waktu diarlojinya. "Aku bisa ketinggalan." Secepat kilat petir Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis dibelakang kemudi; langsung menstarter mobil kodoknya untuk melaju.

Tidak jauh dari mobil Kyungsoo, ada mobil lain yang jauh lebih mewah. Sang pemilik mobil mewah yang lengkap memakai kemeja hitam, celana hitam, dan kulit hitam, masuk ke mobil dan mulai melaju.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah mobil itu pergi.

Lalu, saat Kyungsoo melewati jalanan sepi.

CKIITTTT #eceknya suara rem

Mobil mewah itu berhenti mendadak. Kyungsoo yang pikirannya mendayu-dayu didunia entah-apa-itu menjadi kurang sigap dan tabrakan itu tidak terelakkan.

BRAG PRANGG  
GEDEBUK

Dahi mulus Kyungsoo sukses mencium kemudi mobil. Menimbulkan kemerahan disana.

Selagi Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan, pintu mobilnya dibuka dari luar secara paksa. Untung saja Kyungsoo telah menguncinya, sehingga orang itu tidak bisa langsung masuk.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan bertapa tekejut nya ia, orang itu yang sekarang mengetuk kaca mobilnya adalah orang yang ia ikuti sekaligus orang yang ia tabrak barusan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi Kyungsoo.

Ketukan itu berubah menjadi gedoran. Kyungsoo masih bergeming. Detak jantungnya saja tidak bisa diajak kerjasama.

Agak berapa lama Kyungsoo membiarkan orang itu diluar. Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya dikaca mobil Kyungsoo. Berhasil membuat Kyungsoo meneguk ludah kasar. Oh! Kyungsoo tidak tahan dengan wajah tampan dan seksi itu.

Bibir orang itu bergerak membentuk kata. Kyungsoo memperhatikan secara seksama dan teliti.

"Do Kyung...soo. Do Kyungsoo?" gumam Kyungsoo setelah berhasil. "DO KYUNGSOO?!" jeritnya. Secara itu adalah namanya. Dan orang itu mengetahui namanya?

Orang itu menyeringai tipis. Menaik turunkan alisnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membukakan pintu mobil nya. Meski antara iya dan tidak.

SRETTTT

Orang itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar. Kyungsoo menutup mata, sudah pasrah saja dengan apa yang dilakukan idolanya itu. Orang itu tambah menyeringai melihat kepasrahan Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak letih mengikutiku, heh." Bisik orang itu tepat ditelinga sensitif Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merinding disko. Belum berani membuka mata bulat lucu nya itu. Membiarkan orang itu menghembus-hembuskan nafas berat ke area tengkuknya.

Orang itu adalah aktor papan atas bernama Kim Jongin atau nama panggungnya Kai.

"Buka matamu Kyungsoo." Masih berbisik, Kai tidak mengurangi jarak wajah antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka mata bulatnya, memandang Kai takut-takut.

"Apa menjadi sasaeng fans adalah pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Grrr..." Kai menggeram. Wajah Kyungsoo bagai anak kucing yang minta dirape.

Akhirnya Kai menyerah pada nafsu gila nya.

Kai melumat habis bibir hati penuh milik Kyungsoo.

Mengecu-ngecup singkat sekitar wajah Kyungsoo.

"Eunghhh..." Kyungsoo mendesah saat Kai bermain dengan lehernya.

"Cukup Kyung! Berhenti menjadi sasaeng fans ku dan jalani peranmu yang baru sebagai Istri! Kau menyebalkan!" Kai melepas ciumannya, merajuk persis bocah ingusan kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, mungkin semacam kebiasaan menunggu dimobil sampai Kai keluar, mengikuti kemana pun Kai pergi, bahkan memakan yang sama dengan yang dipesan Kai. Itu adalah hidupnya dulu.

"Kan hanya dua hari, Kai..."

"Aku tidak terima alasan. Setelah ini kau harus ku hukum. Membiarkan aku tidur sendiri dikamar!"

**_Semoga Kyungsoo tenang disisi Kai_**

**To Be Continued... In Your Dream XDD**

**-END-**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Saran dan Kritik diterima :)**

**Jangan ada yang kritik kalau ini cerita Absurd. Karena ini memang absurd, gaje, dan poko'e joget. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Menjurus ke M-_-**

**TFR = Thanks For Review**

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie : Ini request-an kamu. Maaf jika gaje kebangetan.**

**Vietakyu33 : Ini FF lainnya.**

**Song hyo ji : Okay.**

**Guest : Hahahaha. Ada juga yang suka ide abal-abal ini. Chap 3 lebih abal-abal lagi.**

**Hany Kwan : Hahahaha. Begitulah. Ribet amat kan, muehehehehe.**

**Retnoelf : Request accept. Tapi karena kamu gak punya account, d(ick) gak tau dong ngasih tahu darimana. Pokoknya YeKyu udah ditangan kok. Kalau WonKyu... D(ick) mau buat FF WonKyu pertama itu FF baru. Hehehehehe.**

**Disclaimer : Yang Maha Esa.**

**ABSURD**

**LuMin Version**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Kegiatan rehersal EXO selesai 2 jam ke depan. Semua anggota semangat, semangat didetik pertama selanjutnya kagak-_-

Lihat saja, rata-rata terkapar dilantai panggung. Enggak perduli para kru yang berlalu lalang dan mempunyai kesempatan besar mijak salah satu anggota EXO. #guanistaiinEXO

Minseok atau Xiumin asyik bertidur ria dengan kepala bertumpu pada paha namja tampan juga cantik di EXO. Namja Cina yang super duper Terkenal, mempunyai suara cetar membahana, dan namja yang dikenal anak kalangan EXO sebagai pemuja Xiumin-_-

Namanya Xi Luhan, mempunyai nama panggung Luhan. Senang sekali Xiumin memilih dekat dengannya saat ini. Serasa semua kelelahan dan amarah sebab sempat terlibat cekcok dengan Chen –hilang semua terbawa angin.

"Xiumin hyung..." Luhan memanggil Xiumin manja.

"Nde Luhan." Senyum lebar Luhan makin melebar-_-, dia kira Xiumin sudah tidur.

"Poppo..." rengek Luhan out of character.

Kepala Xiumin bergerak ke samping kiri dan kanan bergantian memberi sensasi geli kepada Luhan. "Geli hyung..."

"Geli eoh?"

"Ndee." Jawab Luhan riang.

"Kau menyebalkan Xi Luhan."

DOEENGG

Seketika Xiumin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan lantas pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Xiumin memilih gabung dengan kelompok Chanyeol dan Kai disudut sana.

Luhan langsung terduduk, menyeringai tipis ke arah Xiumin, "Baozi baby, kau nakal heh." Desisnya tanpa melepas atensi ke arah Xiumin yang sekarang sudah tampak bercanda ria dengan tiang dan itam.

Luhan bangkit dan mendekati Sehun. Magnae EXO itu masih latihan beberapa gerakan dance –ah, harusnya EXO-L mengetahui bahwa sesungguh dan sebenar-benarnya magnae EXO itu mempunyai sikap dewasa lebih kental daripada para hyung.

Sehun terus berlatih meski yang lain pada tumbang.

Sehun tetap menggerakkan tubuh meski keringat bercucuran.

Sehun tetap fokus pada latihannya meski Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao mengumpati magnae itu sebab tarian bernama 'menendang ria' itu sangat mengganggu dan tentu saja menyakitkan -_-

"Ya! Magnae!" Sehun menghentikan sejenak 'tariannya', balas menatap Luhan yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Wae hyung?"

"Kau kan kekasihku. Sekarang kau harus membantuku agar Xiumin hyung kembali bermanja padaku!"

"Aissshhh... kita yang kekasih hyung, bukan kau dan Xiumin." Gerutu Sehun.

"Tapi aku mencintai naega baby Baozi, albino."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima ku?"

"Karena aku kasihan dengan wajah tirusmu itu. Sekarang, laksanakan saja!" titah Luhan mutlak. Sehun merutuki Luhan sepanjang jalan ia menghampiri Xiumin.

"Minseokkie hyung..." panggil Sehun dengan nada mendayu-dayu.

Tengkuk Xiumin langsung bergidik, perasaan tidak enak menjalar dihatinya begitu melihat sang magnae. "Nd-nde..."

"Poppo..." rajuk Sehun manja.

Xiumin gelagapan tapi ia menuruti Sehun dengan mencium singkat pipi namja itu. "Su-sudah."

"Poppo disini..." Sehun menunjuk bibir merah menggodanya. Xiumin semakin salah tingkah.

"Ta-tapi ini masih ditempat umum Sehun." Ekor mata Xiumin bergerak gelisah. Menghindari menatap mata Sehun yang seakan menelanjanginya.

"Isshhh... hyung lama!" secepat kilat Sehun meraih tengkuk Xiumin dan mencium tepat dibibirnya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil dibibir terbentuk Xiumin. Juga menggigit kecil belahan bibir itu.

Sehun juga dengan sengaja mencubit nipple Xiumin dari luar menyebabkan namja berpipi gembil itu mendesah tertahan, Sehun segera melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Xiumin. Mengeksplorasi tanpa batas rongga hangat itu, menyeleksi semua deretan gigi putih Xiumin #d(ick) dalam mode yadong.

Hingga kegiatan panas mereka terhenti akibat kedatangan satu makhluk dengan api membara disekujur tubuhnya #kagak api beneran ya.

"Sehun sialan! Aku menyuruhmu agar Xiumin bermanja padaku! Kenapa kau meng-grape-nya heh!" satu jitakan sayang diterima Sehun dari Luhan. Sehun melepas bibir candu Xiumin lantas menyengir aneh kepada Luhan.

"Mian hyung. Habis aku juga kesal padamu. Ya sudah, nih aku kasih Minseok hyung padamu." Sehun mendorong kecil tubuh Xiumin. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Luhan menyeringai melihat mangsa lezat didepannya, tubuh keringat Minseok sangat eksotis. Bibir Minseok yang basah, membangkitkan libido Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan ku lepaskan Baozi baby." Bisik Luhan seduktif ditelinga Xiumin. Menjilat dan mengulum telinga itu bagai permen lollipop yang sangat manis.

Wajah Xiumin memerah, sekuat tenaga ia menahan desahan.

"Kau tidak bisa menahan desahan itu, Baozi. Lepaskan agar aku bisa mendengar suara seksimu itu."

"Lu-luhan..." meski Xiumin sekuat tenaga memanggil Luhan biasa tetap saja ada nada desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Luhan semakin semangat menyentuh kulit putih mulus Xiumin.

"Ehem!" namja tinggi tiba-tiba datang dari belakang, berkacak pinggang melihat dua anggota yang menyeleneng ditempat umum.

"Luhan hyung! Kau bisa saja meng-grepe naega Minnie. Tapi tidak disini juga-_-." Namja tinggi itu adalah Chanyeol. Memutar bola mata saat Luhan malah menyengir aneh padanya.

"Tidak kau, tidak Sehun. Kalian sangat senang menyentuh kekasihku." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Luhan menggaruk kepala nya, merangkul Xiumin agar lebih dekat padanya. "Kekasihmu sangat menggoda. Aku meminjamnya dulu untuk hari ini, ok."

"Baiklah. Jangan bermain terlalu kasar. Aku tidak akan melepasmu kalau Minnie tidak bisa berjalan besok."

"Tidak. Aku akan bermain sangat lembut!"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, mendekati Xiumin dan mencium bibir namja imut overdosis itu. "Aku mencintaimu hyung." Bisik Chanyeol disela ciumannya.

"Nado." Balas Xiumin.

Persimpangan muncul disudut dahi Luhan, "Aku sudah tidak tahan tiang. Sebaiknya kau segera melepas Xiumin."

"Arasseo. Arasseo. Sekali lagi, jangan bermain kasar heh."

"O!"

Luhan pun sedikit menyeret Xiumin pergi dari sana menuju kamarnya.

Lalu... karena ide stuck disini.

Maka,

Ini **END**.

**Make A Review Please?**

**Jangan tanyakan d(ick) apa hubungan mereka, readers berpikir sendiri aja -_-. Ingat! Ini cerita absurd bin gila. Kalau lagi error, D(ick) pasti membuat FF gaje.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**Tidak diterima kritikan tentang betapa absurdnya FF ini.**


End file.
